


Superstition

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda has a pre-mission ritual. She skipped it once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 1x01.

Melinda breathed in and out through her nose, then took a large breath in and held it, emptying the clip of the gun in her hand into the target in her sights.

She let out the rest of the breath in a blast of air through her nose, changed the clip and did it again.

Back in the field tomorrow. 

Maybe if she wasted enough bullets, fired upon enough targets, she wouldn’t fail this new team.

Maybe she could atone for failing her last team. For accepting the dare, allowing that superstition was silly and skipping the ritual.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
